Weapons
Weapons are the main tools for every players in CrossFire. They are used to take down enemies and bring success to each player's team or themselves. Acquisition Weapons can be obtained via Item Shop, Mileage Shop or Black Market, using in-game currency GP (Game Points), MP (Mileage Points) or real-money Cash (term vary on each servers). They can also be obtained by picking up from the ground during gameplay, either already left there by mapmakers, voluntary dropped by other players or from dead players (except for the VVIP weapons and Noble Gold weapons). In Mutation Mode and Zombie Mode, weapons can also be obtained from supply crates. Finally, weapons can be obtained for free by earning Reward Crates (Z.M) or evolving the Soul Stone (M.M). Weapon Categories Weapons in CrossFire are divided into eight categories: Rifles, SMGs, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles, Machine Guns, Handguns/Sidearms, Melee and Throwable/Thrown. Players can buy Ammo Mag to increase total ammo for each type of weapons or buy VIP weapons to adding more bullets for magazines. Each player can carry one Primary weapon (Rifle, SMG, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, and Machine Gun), one Secondary weapon (Any Handgun, Dual Double Barrel or MAC-10), one Melee (The default Knife/Wood Hammer or any other Melee weapons) and up to three Thrown weapons. Players have two bags (one in CF Japan) to store weapons to bring into the game, and they can buy additional bags (Ranging from 3 to 7) to bring even more weapons to choose. Players can own weapons up to 7 times (Same with current maximum bags available), and they won't be able to purchase any more after this. The Black Market prizes, if won, will display "Item adding failed" to indicate that players have reached its limit. In some rare case, certain weapons don't have this restriction. Weapon Management After weapons are used in the game (Except in Mutation Mode), weapons will start to wear out and decrease accuracy; players can repair them by spending GP earned after each match. Heavily damaged weapons are often hard to control as the crosshairs will become very large, making aiming difficult, in addition to a high kickback that makes spraying hard to control. Damaged weapons, when sold, will earn less GP because the amount of GP needed to repair it will be deduced from the payout. Some special weapons from Reward Crates won't wear out, same as the event prizes given to players by publishers on occasion. Melee weapons never wear out though some may feature damage bar, but they will always be at 100%. Only GP weapons bought from Item Shop can be sold back for GP (except CF China). Cash weapons can only be rented temporarily so they can't be sold, but they can be deleted. Players also have the option to renew the renting time in their Storage (trying to buy it again will add a second gun into players' storage instead). Main Prize Weapons won from Black Market are permanent and cannot be sold back; this was likely done to prevent account vandalism should players share their account with other friends. Temporary weapons won from Black Market sometimes won't have the renew option - they are categorized as "Black Market Weapons" to prevent duplicating. Version Difference * CF China: GP weapons cannot be sold back for GP, they can only be deleted. *'CF Korea and CF Japan': Permanent weapons won from Black Market can be sold back for GP. *'CF Indonesia': All permanent weapons from Black Market can be sold, except Kriss SV. *'CF Vietnam and CF Russia': Permanent weapons won from Black Market can't be sold, but if player want to delete, they need buy "weapon deletion ticket" from webshop. * '''CF Philippines: '''Temp weapons can be deleted - first, they will be moved to the Deleted Tab and will vanish after 14 days. During this period, if players change their mind, they can restore deleted temp weapons from the Deleted Tab. Weapons List The following is a complete list of original weapons available in most CF versions up-to-date, with new one being released every once in a while. To update the list, please edit the template WeaponsNav. Trivia * CrossFire lacks cocking and bolt-cycling animation for 3rd Person View. This makes the characters who carry bolt-action sniper rifles (M700, AWM, Barrett M82A1, etc); single-action handguns (Ruger Bisley, M1858 New Army, Colt SAA, etc); or level-action rifles (Winchester, Mossberg 464 SPX, etc) are seen firing these weapons in a likely semi-automatic way if viewed in third person. * Weapons with shiny effect (or shader) or visual effect somehow require more CPU resources to be displayed properly on screen. When the players first enters a match, switches to a bag with such weapons or use the F key from AK12-Iron Spider to used copied weapons, the screen would freeze for a few seconds before the weapons could show it. This happens only once during a match, as the weapon's texture is then kept in the RAM memory so it won't freeze again. It's unknown what caused this. ** This is somehow very annoying when picking up Supply Boxes in Mutation Mode and variants. ** Said weapon still can be seen clearly in dark angle/corner or places of any maps. * By the end of 2019, the weapon repair feature has been removed altogether in many versions, which mean all weapons now won't need to repair after every match, thus players can save GP to buy items, weapons or open crates. ** This was first started in CF Vietnam in the 2019 Halloween update. ** CF Philippines, CF West, CF Russia and CF Brazil also followed this in the November 2019 update as well. See also *Weapons Sets * Weapons Review *Weapon Stats Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons